last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Camp. Sector 7
Description The Wall. Sector 7 was changed in Beta v.1.11.7, now is Camp. Sector 7. This is a multiplayer area where players can find other members in their clan. The "Survivor" is there and will give you tasks every 20 hours for various rewards which include weapon modifications, a Tactical Backpack, and a skill. Personal storage is also available for Sector 7 gear that currently provides 5 slots of storage. The terminal for accessing the four other zones of Sector 7 is found here. Since Beta v.1.11.10, you can play together with your friends inviting them to your group. Need input Player nickname and Player code example: Player#2019. Max 3 players, you + 2 friends. Also was add Clan storage with 5 slots at Stockman Pete. The clan members can exchange items. Camp. Sector 7 map.png|Camp. Sector 7 Wall. Sector 7 map.png|Wall. Sector 7 before Beta v.1.11.7 Temporary Storage Was added in Beta v.1.12.1 a storage with 60 slots This chest can be used only by players that are members of a clan Since Beta v.1.12.3 you can no longer store items, you can only take your items from it. Take all your items because this box will be removed in Beta v.1.14.1. Temporary Storage message.png|''"From this chest, you can take stuff left in here earlier. In the future, the chest will be removed and all the valuable things left inside will disappear."'' Locations In Beta v.1.12.3 was added the Oupost, it's a new location inside Sector 7, only to clan members. You can assemble storages and workstations to create new items: *1 Campfire *2 Stonecutter's Table *4 Workbench *4 Sewing Table *4 Woodworking Bench *2 Chemistry Station *4 Melting Furnace *8 Small Box This location resets every 3 days, all items are removed and workstations are damaged its need rebuild them. The radioactive storm is a temporary feature is possible be removed in a future update. Rewards Camp. Sector 7 rewards.png #level #*3 Grenade #*Weapon mod blueprint #*5 First Aid Kit #level #*Dry Food #*5 Adhesive #*5 Juicy Steak #level #*3 Mobile Phone #*Glock 17 #level #*Electronic Circuit #*Weapon Crate #*3 Batteries #*2 Gasoline #level #*5 Duct Tape #*3 Grenade #*5 Adhesive #level #*Machete #*SWAT Boots #level #*5 Spring #*SWAT Helmet #level #*SWAT Body Armor #*SWAT Trousers #*2 Gasoline #*B-Complex #level #*5 Adhesive #*Weapon mod blueprint #level #*3 Wrench #*3 Grenade #level #*Energy Drink #*Saw Blade Mace #*5 Juicy Steak #level #*Repair Kit #*Mini Uzi #level #*Katana #*C-4 Explosive #*Energy Drink #level #*Tactical Backpack #*FN SCAR #*B-Complex #*5 Grenade #level #*Critical damage: Chance to inflict critical damage with firearms Tasks The Stranger will provide players with 3 daily tasks for 15 days which, upon completion, will provide players with various kinds of rewards. Tasks include: Finding Steel Spear, Old Revolver, MP5K, bandages, different kinds of armor, and fighting Ashy Zombies, Ashy Runners, Ashy Spitters, Ashy Bloaters, and defeating the Devourer. New tasks Beta v.1.12.1 level 1 *Find bandages - 0/5 *Find Iron Bar - 0/1 *Craft Steel Spear - 0/1 level 2 *Craft Handmade Gun - 0/1 *Find bandages - 0/10 *Find Iron Bar - 0/1 level 3 *Kill Weak Guards - 0/2 *Kill Ashy Zombies - 0/4 *Kill Ashy Runners - 0/4 level 4 *Kill Weak Guards - 0/12 *Craft Scout's Respirator - 0/1 *Find Leather - 0/3 level 5 *Craft Scout's Boots - 0/1 *Find bandages - 0/20 *Find Leather - 0/12 level 6 *Kill Ashy Spitters - 0/12 *Craft Scout's Pants - 0/1 *Find Iron Plates - 0/2 level 7 *Find bandages - 0/20 *Kill Oozers - 0/2 *Find Iron Plates - 0/10 level 8 *Kill Devourer - 0/1 *Find MP5K - 0/1 *Find Rare Weapon - 0/1 level 9 *Craft Handmade Shotgun - 0/1 *Find Springs - 0/5 *Find Bolts - 0/12 level 10 *Craft Handmade Rifle - 0/5 *Find Springs - 0/5 *Find Bolts - 0/14 level 11 *Find Aluminium Plate - 0/1 *Craft Shield and Zip Gun - 0/1 *Craft Handmade Gun - 0/1 level 12 *Find Plastic Parts - 0/2 *Kill Ashy Bloaters - 0/7 *Find Rubber Parts - 0/2 level 13 *Kill Ashy Bloaters - 0/6 *Kill Oozers - 0/6 *Kill Ashy Spitters - 0/6 level 14 *Kill Miner - 0/1 level 15+ *Locked *Locked *Locked Old tasks Beta v.1.11.7 - Beta v.1.12 level 1 *Find bandages - 0/5 *Kill Ashy Zombies - 0/4 *Kill Ashy Runners - 0/4 level 2 *Find Steel Spear - 0/1 *Find bandages - 0/5 *Kill Ashy Zombies - 0/7 level 3 *Find Steel Spear - 0/2 *Kill Ashy Zombies - 0/10 *Kill Ashy Runners - 0/3 level 4 *Kill Ashy Runners - 0/7 *Find Old Revolver - 0/1 *Find bandages - 0/10 level 5 *Find Hazmat Shoes - 0/1 *Kill Ashy Runners - 0/10 *Kill Ashy Spitters - 0/2 level 6 *Kill Ashy Zombies - 0/15 *Find Hazmat Pants - 0/1 *Find Hazmat Jacket - 0/1 level 7 *Find bandages - 0/20 *Find Steel Spear - 0/3 *Find Hazmat Helmet - 0/1 level 8 *Kill Ashy Spitters - 0/5 *Kill Ashy Runners - 0/12 *Find Scout's Pants - 0/1 level 9 *Find Scout's Jacket - 0/1 *Find Scout's Respirator - 0/1 *Kill Ashy Runners - 0/8 level 10 *Find Old Revolver - 0/5 *Kill Ashy Bloaters - 0/3 *Find bandages - 0/20 level 11 *Find Scout's Pants - 0/1 *Find Scout's Boots - 0/1 *Kill Ashy Bloaters - 0/6 level 12 *Kill Ashy Spitters - 0/7 *Kill Ashy Bloaters - 0/10 *Find Old Revolver - 0/5 level 13 *Kill Devourer - 0/1 level 14 *Find MP5K - 0/1 level 15+ *Locked *Locked *Locked Blueprints These items, armor and weapons are available since Beta v.1.12.1 Obtainable Items Since Beta v.1.12.3 radiation symbol was removed from items. *Bandages *Steel Spear *Old Revolver *MP5K *Hazmat Helmet *Hazmat Jacket *Hazmat Pants *Hazmat Shoes *Scout's Respirator *Scout's Jacket *Scout's Pants *Scout's Boots Gateway Door As well as before in Wall. Sector 7 you need to repair the Gateway Door first (if you have already repaired it in the past, no need to do it after the update). 65495658 205548313662481 7522581725126328320 n.png *15 Aluminium Plates *1 Electronic Circuit *50 Wiring *3 Steel Plates *5 Wrenches *40 Transistors Tips *Players can be like vultures. They will do their best to get a chest's loot before you can so take precautions. Their strategy is to let you fight the zombies and they will loot the box instead of you. *Try coordinating with friends or clan mates to have some players "agro" the zombies while one player loots the chests and take turns. This will save you time and weapons, just make sure to come stocked with bandages. *Due to the multiplayer lag, you can't really out run ashy runners, it'll look like the air is dealing 5 damage to you sometimes. *To avoid radiation damage you need either full hazmat suit or full scout armor - you can't mix parts of these two sets, they are not compatible. *Take some time to say hi to other players, maybe you'll make new friends for taking on multiplayer zones and for coordination! But when you do take time to type, other players use that time to get to chests before you. So only do this if you care about friends more than chests. *If you die in one of the four areas of sector 7, when you clic "revive", you respawn at sector 7 camp, not your home base. *For specific quests (example: "find a hazmat hat"), do it with one of your clan mates. He goes in the same area with you (coordinate your entry), meet in a selected spot and he dies on the field... Like this you can loot his body for what you need to complete the quest. You can give him his stuff back the same way. Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.11.7 Gallery unknown1.png unknown2.png Screenshot_2019-02-06-19-27-44-1.png Screenshot_2019-02-06-19-28-55-1.png Screenshot_2019-02-06-19-27-41-1.png Screenshot_2019-02-06-19-27-10-1.png Screenshot_2019-02-06-19-28-13-1.png ab1cf7d51fd139a4.png Category:Location Category:Multiplayer